encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avria (2016)
(currently) |fightingstyles = Ranged Black Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, and Dark Arts |abilities = Teleportation Energy Manipulation and Projection Magical Enchantment}} Hara Avria of Etheria is a main antagonist from the Second season of the Philippine television fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She is currently portrayed by Eula Valdez. Profile Avria is the queen of the fallen kingdom of Etheria and is the queen of all its Heras (tribes). She is also the main leader of her tribe, which is Hera Andal - the tribe of Etherians who possesses greater power and knowledge in medicine or healing arts, black magic, and all sorts of sorcery, witchcraft, and all within the dark arts. Her real form is portrayed by Eula Valdez as her newly resurrected and revived body and soul, or original vessel. Story After the fall of Etheria, Avria's remains were kept and guarded by Emre's soldiers from Devas. However, centuries after, Ether visited her tomb and killed the soldiers with her powers and fighting skills even with the solders fighting back, keeping her remains. Once the soldiers were defeated, Ether opened her chest of remains and poured her blood into her remains, restoring her soul and resurrecting her. Alongside Ether, they went to Cassiopeia. With the power of Ether, she possess the body of the powerful diwata. Ether then introduced her to her risen queendom which is rebuilt in a far unknown land to the diwatas (shown as the restored Hera Andal). Under the guise of Cassiopeia, Avria manipulates the Sang'gres into believing that she is their ally. During her first encounter with the Sang'gres, she taunts them with their past, causing the Sang'gres to speculate that something wrong is happening with Cassiopeia. However, knowing about Cassiopeia and the Sang'gres relationship as states by Ether, she started to act like Cassiopeia as an order given by the Bathalumang Ether in order to deceive the diwatas and to hide the fact that she is just possessing Cassiopeia's body. She, alongside the resurrected bodies of Asval, Hera Andora of Hera Sensa in Agane's body, Amarro, LiraSari with her memory lost and character changed, and Bathalumang Ether they then rebuilt the queendom of Etheria in having new servants and new soldiers by controlling the minds of the encantados to fight for Etheria against their free will. When an army of encantados was built, Ether sends Avria to take all the elemental gems by pretending to be Cassiopeia and asking the Sang'gres to give back all the gems to its original guardian. However, due to her flaw of not recognizing Mira and Lira when she attacked the young Sang'gres, this makes them believe that she is in fact, an impostor and not Cassiopeia. Because of this, Pirena, under the guise of Mira, infiltrated the Andal castle to provoke Avria and to unveil her deceit once and for all. Avria, unaware that she is talking to (Pirena in disguise as) Mira, addressed her as Lira. This was a fatal mistake as she has fallen into the trap set by Pirena. In order to take all the elemental gems once and for all, she infiltrated the Lirean castle, killed all the Lirean guards that stood on her way and resurrected one and controlled his mind to lead her to the chamber. Shemanaged to take two elemental gems, the Air Gem and the Earth Gem. However, Cassiopeia defeated Avria's soul which makes Cassiopeia escape from her body used by Avria and took back all the gems that she stolen until she gained back her body. With Ether seeing and knowing this, Ether ordered Asval to rescue and accompany her. With the help of Asval, she took the Spirit Gem and went back to the Andal Castle which made Ether angry that they weren't able to take all of the elemental gems, but was contented after, with even the one gem they successfully had. She then gave the gem to her Bathaluman. With her being just a resurrected soul, made her soul or spirit weak and severely defeated with the battle with the real Cassiopeia. Because of this, Ether told Asval to make her rest and then ordered Andora to prepare her for her regeneration and place her in a sarcophagus. Using the Spirit Gem, Bathalumang Ether intended to heal all the wounds of Avria as well as to restore her body. Ether told Andora to use the Spirit Gem and her third eye power to aid her queen in her regeneration and total resurrection with Avria's original body after three days in her sarcophagus. With the Sang'gres knowing the truth about the real Cassiopeia and encountering Andora and her allies in the Etherian palace, alongside Rama Ybrahim and Mashna Muros, they and the Haras Pirena and Danaya ventured again to the new Etheria to attack and stop Avria's total ressurection. With this happening, and with Andoraand her allies defeated by the gems of the Sang'gres (using the gems of fire and earth) and Rama Ybrahim (using Amihan's gem of air), Ether then speed up Avria's regeneration with her deity powers and staff so she can resurrect once more in her new body (portrayed by Eula Valdez). The Bathaluman aids the new Etherians by making a tornado to make Danaya, Pirena, and Ybrahim fly away. Once they return to the castle, Andora wished that her queen Avria will resurrect and fully regenerate as fast as she told her Bathalumang Ether. Ether then said that in order to do that, they need to offer someone as a sacrifice. Asval told Amarro to get one of their newly hypnotized ally to be the life sacrifice for their queen. Amarro thought twice about it, so Andora spoke at him if he will do it or not which made Amarro go to do the order. Amarro then came back with the sacrifice which is one of their newly hypnotized ally - a Nymfa, which then held by two Bandidos. Ether then used her to offer blood on the sarcophagus of Hara Avria where she is rested. The Nymfa's blood is offered and shed on top of Hara Avria's sarcophagus running down the sigil of the queen of Etheria which is a coiled-like form of a serpent (depicting Bathlumang Ether's cursed form), waiting for her (Hara Avria) to finally fully regenerate, revive, and totally resurrect. Ether offered her blood as well on Avria's sarcophagus to even speed up more her total regeneration and complete resurrection, so she can come back fully resurrected in order to defend Etheria; also due to the diwatas and its allies are already venturing often and attacking them, before Bathalumang Ether turned into her cursed form - a serpent. Andora thought and hoped if Ether's added and offered blood would be enough for her coming back, so that she can be with them her faithful allies as soon as possible. Finally after, the sarcophagus opened which revealed Hara Avria's resurrected and revived body. Ether is joyful of her resurrection as Andora greeted her with joy and pleasure. LilaSari then praised Avria for her beauty and Asval agrees with her and Avria thanks them for their sweet words but then tells them that she wasn't ressurected by Ether to hear their praises, she was back so that she can finally have her revenge on the Diwatas and those who rule Encantadia. The Mashnas then prepare the Etherians to praise Avria and welcome her as a fully regenerated Queen. But Avria then shouts at them and tells them their number will be rendered useless for a battle and asks the generals to go and find more encantados to be the new Etherians. Amarro doesn't move until Avria addresses him and tells him to go, he then asks pardon and leaves. Avria then tells Ether that Amarro doesn't seem loyal to Etheria, Ether tells her to let him be for a while because they can still use him for something. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation: '''The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Just like the Ivictus of Sangres, she can teleport from one place to another if she pleases to. * '''Energy Manipulation and Projection: '''Avria is capable of manipulating huge amounts of energy and projecting it on her will. In her encounter with the young sang'gres, Cassiopeia projected energy beams in order to attack the sang'gres. Later on, when she infiltrated Lireo to get all the elemental gems, she manipulated a huge amount of energy and projected it towards the Lirean soldiers who surrounded her in order to repel them all. The energy field that she projected is substantial enough to kill all the Lirean soldiers in a second which demonstrate her true Etherian power which are similar to the gods. * '''Enchantment: Avria possesses the ability to control or dominate other people's will similar to Andorra with Andorra using her psychic power which demonstrates Andorra's Hera Sensa origin of hypnotic and psychic mind power of pure intellect, while Avria uses enchantment through Enchanta words and chanting hymn or her black magic powers from her hand/s which demonstrates her Hera Andal's origin of sorcery and witchcraft powers over black magic and magical words/hymns. She exhibited various ways in controlling other people's will. First, she used an enchantment in order to force the Nymfas and Bandidos to become the new warriors of Etheria. Second, she commanded a Lirean Soldier to bring her to the sanctuary of the elemental gems through her sorcery. Though her and Andorra are both Etherians and are possessing similar powers, still they are different in practices adhering to their own respective tribes of origin. Andorra controls the mind then the will with her powerful mind, while Avria is more on controlling the direct will with her willful black magic, witchcraft, and sorcery powers. Theory *Avria's weapon, the Kabilan, was either then passed on to Cassiopeia when she died or was stolen by Cassiopeia. Trivia * Queen Avria's armor was known to be the best armor ever made in the realm of Encantadia. It is best paired with the legendary weapon, Kabilan. * Avria is the original keeper of the Kabilan. * She heads the four Heras (tribes) of her Etherian race and the queendom of Etheria as their final queen, as well as the four Herans (nobles) from the other Heras (tribes) which are Hera Andorra from Hera Sensa, Hera Odessa from Hera Aega, and Hera Juvila from Hera Volo. * She is both the prime leader of her Hera (tribe) which is Hera Andal (known as the ruling tribe) as well as the prime leader of all the Heras (nobles) of Etheria as the queen. * Being a denizen of her tribe Hera Andal, she possesses knowledge and practices in black magic, sorcery, witchcraft, and the art of healing or medicine. * She resides in Hera Andal which is the ruling or administrative tribe of the entire Etheria. * In just few episodes, she is the only character to be portrayed by three actresses. One being her possessed body and temporary vessel (Cassiopeia - portrayed by Solenn Heusaff), one as her resurrected soul or spirit (portrayed by Precious Grace Reonisto), and one as her newly resurrected own body (portrayed by Eula Valdez). Gallery Gallery Former Infobox Portraits Avria-0.jpg Avria.PNG Avria3.png Avria (Real Form).JPG Drawings Etherian Army.jpg|Avria leading the Etherian Army Avria and Ether.jpg|Avria with the cursed Bathaluman Avria_Armor_Closeup.jpg|Avria's Armor close up Design Concepts Avria Armor Design Concept.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 2.jpg Avria Armor Design Concept 1.jpg As a Soul SoulofAvria.png SoulofAvria2.png Avria.PNG SoulofAvria3.png Real Avria.PNG|The Ivtre (soul) of Avria As "Cassiopeia" Avria3.png| Avria during her possession of Cassiopeia 548268|Avria possessing Cassiopeia's body IMG_0552_Avria.png AvriaasCassiopeia.png AvriaasCassiopeia2.png AvriaasCassiopeia3.png True Form Avria (Real Form).JPG IMG_Avria_True_Form_2.png Promotional AvriaPromotional.jpg|Hara Avria's promotional poster Videos Category:Etherians 2016 Category:2016 series characters Category:Etherian Category:Heran Category:Antagonists Category:Hara